The inventive concept relates to multi-chip semiconductor device packages such as package on package (PoP) devices.
The electronics industry has recently been moving to smaller and thinner printed circuit boards with the rapid development of thinner, lighter, and smaller electronic products having higher packing density. Together with portability of electronic devices, multi-functionality and mass data transceiving functions necessitate complicated printed circuit board designs. As a result, there has been increased needs for multi-layered printed circuit boards including power supply circuits, ground circuits, signal circuits, etc. formed thereon.
A variety of semiconductor chips, such as central processing units and power integrated circuits, are mounted on multi-layered printed circuit boards. Such semiconductor chips generate high temperatures when they are operated. The heat may cause semiconductor chips to suffer from overload that leads to malfunctions thereof.
When many semiconductor chips are mounted on a printed circuit board, electromagnetic interference (EMI) may be generated between the semiconductor chips. Such electromagnetic interference may also induce malfunctions of semiconductor chips.